1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and an image forming apparatus thereof, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus which processes an image displayed on a display unit as a preview image to be formed on a printable medium, an image processing method and an image forming apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as a printer, a fax machine and a copier receives printing data from an image processing apparatus, such as a personal computer (PC). The image forming apparatus forms an image on a printable medium such as paper, based on the received printing data. The image processing apparatus may include a display unit, such as a monitor. The display unit displays a video image of a printing object which is processed by the image processing apparatus to form the printing data. For example, the video image may be displayed on the display unit as a preview image (hereinafter, to be called “preview image”) before being printed. The printing object may include documents, pictures, etc. (hereinafter, to be called “document”).
It is natural that a print object is printed on the printable medium identical to the preview image which is currently displayed on the display unit. However, in some cases, an unexpected image corresponding to a region of the document that is not displayed on the display unit (hereinafter to be called “hidden region”) may be formed on the printable medium. That is, an image other than the preview image which is displayed on the display unit may also be formed on the printable medium.
For example, a document with a form of a PDF file of Adobe™ System may have a hidden region that is not displayed on the preview image. As illustrated in FIG. 1, when the document including the hidden region is previewed as a preview image 1, the hidden region is not displayed on the display unit.
However, when the document is printed, the hidden region, although it was not displayed on the display unit or on the preview image 1, is printed on the printable medium. As illustrated in FIG. 2, an image 2 represents the hidden region, which is formed on a printable medium 3, together with an image 1a representing the preview image 1.
As described above, an unexpected printing result which prints out different than the preview image displayed on the display unit confuses a user. Also, consumables such as ink, toner, and the printable medium are wasted due to the printing of the unexpected image.